Forgiving our Fathers
by queeneve
Summary: A child will unite Malfoy, Hermione, and Voldemort forever....Rating just to be safe, a little angsty, my first fic, finally FINALLY completed!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hi all! Actually, I lied, it's not my first fic, but it's the first fic I've let anyone besides my mother read. So I hope you like it, and if you don't, lie and say you do. Just kidding, tell me the truth.  
  
Just a little background on this story. This is the first and only story that I actually sat down and wrote start to finish. I had no writers block whatsoever. And this story really wanted to be written, because my muse wouldn't let me sleep! She would whisper in my ear all night "Just one more page.quick.before you forget." So it wasn't uncommon for me to be up all night writing it. Thank god it was during spring break (I think it was the spring break before last), it's taken me this long to clean it up and get over my phobias enough to share it with you wonderful people.  
  
It's Hermione/Draco shippy, which is funny, because I've never really bee a H/D shipper.  
  
And oh yeah: J.K.Rowling owns all of these characters, except one..tee hee..so please please please don't sue.  
  
Enough of my boring talk, on to the story.  
  
Forgiving our Fathers  
  
Hermione shifted in her seat and pulled her cloak more tightly around her. She sighed and yawned before turning her attention to the house across the street.  
  
She didn't quite understand why she was watching this particular house, but that was her assignment, and she intended to do it.  
  
She watched a light go on and sighed again. She never imagined working for the ministry could be so.dull.  
  
Her assignment sat down in a chair, pulled out a book and began to read. She looked him over. His light blonde hair and gray eyes were just as she remembered them, but something else about her old school nemesis was very different.  
  
She had expected Draco Malfoy to be living a wild luxurious life. She imagined that with his wealth and family name, he could have whatever, or whoever he wanted.  
  
But instead she found him living in a modest house in Muggle America, and the only visitors he had in a week was the mailman. He had spent all of his time here, living a normal, boring life. That was another strange thing. Through the week she had been observing him, she never once saw him use magic.  
  
Yes, if she hadn't known Malfoy before, she would have sworn he was like any other muggle. It was almost troubling.  
  
Why? Hermione had found herself asking. What was he hiding from?  
  
A few minutes later Draco turned out the light and crawled into bed.  
  
"Another boring end to another boring day, Malfoy." She said to herself. She wondered again why she was doing this. Her superior was very vague when she was given this assignment. He simply said "Just observe. Watch for anything suspicious, and do not interfere unless absolutely necessary."  
  
An hour went by before he had his first nightmare. The light went back on and Draco paced his room for awhile, running his fingers through his messy hair. This was the time when she felt bad for him. He often had several nightmares each night, and from the look on his face afterwards, they were awful dreams. She wondered what they were about.  
  
Eventually, he went back to sleep. Another hour or so later, something snapped Hermione out of her own thoughts. A bright green flash tore across the sky. Looking closely, she could see three tall, hooded figures moving across the lawn towards the house.  
  
She thought quickly. This certainly qualified as "absolutely necessary", she decided. After the figures had moved to the back of the house, she got out of her car, pulled her hood over her head, and ran silently towards the front door.  
  
She rang the doorbell wildly. "Come on Malfoy." She whispered, "Wake up!" She was relieved when the bedroom light went on and she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.  
  
The door unlocked and opened a crack, and Hermione could see one of his eyes peek through. "Whadda you want?" he asked sleepily.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, I have reason to believe your life is in danger." She whispered.  
  
Just then a loud crash was heard from the back of the house. Draco spun around and Hermione pushed through the door. She saw that the back door had been blown open; it swung on its hinges. "What's going on?" Malfoy said.  
  
"Shhh." Hermione said harshly. She could hear them moving though the house, searching for him. One was upstairs, another.in the kitchen. That one moved past the doorway, his robes almost floating around him. Before she knew it, the hooded form muttered a curse, sending a pulse of blue- green light in their direction.  
  
"Move!" Hermione shouted, grabbing Malfoy by the arm and practically dragging him into the adjacent room. She forced him to sit behind a nearby couch and she pulled out her wand.  
  
"What-what do you want with me? Are you going to kill me?" He asked.  
  
"What?" Hermione replied, surprised at how afraid he looked. Then she remembered that she had forgotten to pull back her hood. She must have looked like the other invaders. She flipped back her hood and watched his reaction. He looked as if he had never seen her before.  
  
"Malfoy, it's me. Hermione."  
  
His eyes widened in recognition, but he said nothing. "I'm here to help you. Where's your wand?"  
  
"I-I don't have one."  
  
"What?!" She heard one of the invaders pass the doorway and throw a curse their direction. It hit the top of the couch, sending fabric and stuffing into the air. "Wonderful!" She shouted sarcastically.  
  
In an instant she had jumped up from behind the couch, drawn her wand and shouted "Stupefy!" The curse hit the hooded figure and he fell on the spot. "They are the one's that are trying to kill you."  
  
"Oh." He said simply, "Who are they?"  
  
She shrugged, "Death Eaters I'm assuming."  
  
Draco went quiet. "That something I haven't heard in a while." He said softly.  
  
"Look, we've got to get out of here." she said. "Are these the only exits?"  
  
"No. The garage-"  
  
Before he could finish Hermione grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards the garage. The soon reached the kitchen. It was dark and eerily quiet. "Stay low." She whispered to him. "Run to the door when I tell you to."  
  
Draco nodded and crouched to the ground.  
  
Hermione stood and darted across the room. A hooded figure appeared at the other end of the room, but Hermione was ready for him. "Expelliarmus!" she shouted, and a bolt of light struck the figure sending him flying backwards.  
  
"Now!" she shouted, and Malfoy ran to the door. Together they slipped inside the garage.  
  
Draco sighed and collapsed against the back wall of the garage. "What is going on here?"  
  
"I don't have time to explain right now. We have to get out of here. Get ready to run." Without hesitation, she pushed the door control, bringing the door up. "Let's go!" She took off into the darkness with Malfoy close behind.  
  
"Lumos!" Hermione whispered to her wand, and a small beam of light erupted from the end, lighting the way. She knew there was a lake at the back of his property; she led him in that direction.  
  
Sure enough, she soon reached a cliff that overlooked a large lake. It was too dark to see far, and the light from her wand wasn't strong enough to reach the other side. She cursed under her breath. Then a thought occurred to her. "There's an island out there right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Suddenly from behind them, the house burst into flames. Moments later, she could see the three figures gliding towards them. "Can you swim?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good." She shoved him over the cliff and jumped in after him. * * * *  
  
Have I got your attention? Please tell me if you like it so I can know if I'm just wasting my time with this. Oh, and the story is finished, so you don't have to worry about me saying "Erm.I haven't written the next part yet.." I'm just posting it in pieces because I want to keep you waiting..yes, I can be pretty evil if I want to.mwhahahah..  
  
Love ya,  
  
Eveie 


	2. part 2

A/N:  Here's the next part.  I got a review Hooray!  Thanks to chameliongirl!

Don't sue me ok?

Here goes….

Part two

After what seemed like hours swimming in icy water, they reached the shore of the island.  Draco staggered and collapsed on the sand, gasping and coughing.  "You," he said after a few moments, "You are insane, Granger."

"I saved your life Malfoy." She said, "If not for me, you would be a pile of ashes by now."

"Well at least I'd be warm!" he shouted, standing.

"That's the thanks I get." She replied, throwing her arms in the air.  "Come on, we've got to get out of sight."

"Oh, no way.  You've done enough for me, thank you."  He walked a few paces away from her.  

"I don't think you understand the situation."  She said, stomping after him.  "Those—Those things are out to kill you.  How long do you think you'll last without my help?"

He stopped, staring across the lake.  In the distance he could see his house, now burnt down to cinders.

"Fine."  He said, "But you'd better explain some things to me."

"Fine, but lets get set up first."  Silently they walked up the beach and into the woods.  They found a small clearing.  "I'll get a fire started."  She said.

At that moment, lightning flashed across the sky and it began to pour rain. "I'll just use my wand."  She pulled out her wand and muttered the fire spell, but nothing but there was only a flash and a pop.  "Or not."

"Great."  Malfoy snapped.  "What good is a wand that's not waterproof?"

"Oh well," Hermione sighed, trying to sound optimistic, "Plan B."  She produced a small bag from under her cloak.  She opened the top flap, set it on the wet ground, and stepped out of the way.

A small sort of tent unfolded, it was a simple overhang with a back, and it was barely big enough for two people.  She got inside and pulled away a small sack in the back.  She pulled out a few blankets and spread one out on the ground.  "There." She said, looking up at Malfoy.  She patted a spot at her side.  "Come on.  It's nice and dry."

He mumbled something and crawled in next to her.  He took one of the blankets and wrapped it around himself tightly.

"So, what the hell is going on here?" he demanded.

"I work for the ministry of magic now."  Hermione began, "Things are getting…complicated.  We've been receiving intel that indicates…well…"

"What?"

"Well, we're not quite sure.  All we know is that something is going to happen.  Something big.  And soon."

"Ok, so what does it all have to do with me?"  

"I don't know that either."  She continued, "A few weeks ago I received an assignment to find and observe you.  It took awhile to find you—"

"And you've been watching me?  For how long?"

"Only about a week."  She said innocently.

"Oh my God."  Malfoy mumbled, dragging his hands through his soaked hair, "I can't believe this!"

"Well, it hasn't exactly been a picnic for me.  You know, as big as you talked in school, I never thought you would grow up to be—" she searched for the right words, but soon gave up.  "—A boring old man!"

"And I'm sure your life is so interesting.  That's why you've spent a week watching my every move."

"My life is plenty interesting." She said indignantly, "I have a great job…a good…um…"

He snorted.  "Yeah, real interesting."

"Shut up Malfoy." She said.  

They fell into silence for a few moments.  "You never told me why they were after me."

"I told you I don't know.  For all I know the attack on you and the ministry have nothing to do with each other.  I don't even know why I was assigned to you."

"Yeah, seems like a pretty dull job for someone as important and influential as you."  He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  

She sneered at him.  "I've had plenty of important assignments before.  Lately I've just had a few…conflicts with my superiors."

Malfoy's eyes widened.  "Little Ms.  Prefect has a problem with authority?"

"No, I just—Hey, I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Fine.  Neither do I then."

"Fine."

They sat for a long time in silence.  Hermione closed her eyes and listened to the rain fall on the roof.  She shuddered in the cold.  She was soaked and freezing and exhausted.  She ventured a sideways look at Draco; he looked even more miserable than she was.  He was shaking badly, but he was trying to hide it as if he didn't want her to know.

"Are you tired?" she asked, the animosity gone from her voice, replaced with concern.

"No." he lied.

"Cold?"

He hesitated.  "No." 

She sighed, and opened her arms.  "Come here." she said flatly.

"What?"

"Come here." she said firmly, "We'll stay warmer if we sit together."

"You're dreaming." He said.  She could tell that his sarcasm was failing.

"It's my job to protect you Malfoy.  Fudge'll have my head if you freeze to death."

Defeated, he sighed and moved in close.  She wrapped the blanket around them both.  "You are freezing." She said.  Soon though, she began to feel his body warming up and relaxing.  
Draco yawned.  He closed his eyes and was soon asleep.  His head fell onto her shoulder.

She sat in thought for a long time.  She was tired, but she knew she'd have to stay awake and keep watch.  Suddenly though, she didn't mind.

She had almost let something slip to Draco, something she didn't want anyone to know.  The truth is that she had had big problems with authority.  She just didn't agree with some of the methods of the Ministry.  The more she found out in fact, the more she thought that the organization that she believed in all these years was…well…corrupt.  

Draco's head suddenly slipped from her shoulder.  She sighed and readjusted him so that he was lying in her lap.  It felt a bit awkward, but she supposed it didn't matter.  It was almost comforting to not be alone.  It was…nice…

*    *    *    *

Do you like it?

Oh, and one more question.  Is it just me, or does my handle not show up on the search engine?  Does anybody know why that is?

Later,

Eveie


	3. parts 3 and 4

AN:  I know I know I promised to put up the next part the next day.  I ran into some computer problems and some health problems and I started back at school…ick…I'd much rather stay home and write all day long.

Anywho, I love your reviews, keep em coming!!!  Since you were such patient people, I'm giving you two parts this time.

Disclamer:  Harry Potter…Blah blah blah…don't sue…

Parts 3 and 4 

Draco jerked awake and sat upright, startling Hermione.  He didn't look the least bit cold, in fact, he was drenched in sweat.

"Morning Sunshine."  She said.  She had intended it to sound sarcastic, but instead it came out almost sincere.  

He looked around groggily for a few moments before his eyes fell on her.  

"I got a fire started.  My wands almost dry." She added flatly.

They stared at each other for a moment before Draco cleared his throat and averted his gaze.  There was a tense moment of silence.  "What are your nightmares about?" She asked, not taking her eyes from him.  

He turned back to her.  "That's private." He said softly, a mix of anger and sadness in his tone.

"Ok," she said sighing and slowly standing up.  "You know, when I was a child and I had a bad dream, my mother said I should talk about it.  It might…help you feel better."  She waited for him to snap at her, tell her that he would never take advice from a Mudblood, but he never did.

"I doubt it."  Was all he said.  

"Well, you never know." She said lightly, turning away.

There was another short silence.  "I was a death eater for Voldemort."  He said suddenly.  Immediately she turned back and sat across from him.  "The funny thing is, I never really wanted to do it.  It's just my family…we've all understood that it was what we were supposed to do."

She nodded solemnly but said nothing.

"Then…" he said slowly.  "Then I did something stupid."  He looked away, and Hermione thought she saw him wipe something from his face.

"What?" Hermione asked softly.

"I fell in love."

Hermione was shocked.  Draco?  In love?  She was beginning to see that there was more to him then the selfish boy she had known at school.  He was sensitive and almost…sweet.

"Voldemort discovered us of course."  He continued.  "Then I refused to swear allegiance to him.  I thought he was going to kill me, but instead…"  he trailed off again.

Hermione was almost afraid to press on, but something told his that this was very important.  "What?"

"He kidnapped her.  He must have thought it would change my mind…"  he laughed sadly.  "It didn't.  He held her for a whole year before he killed her."

Hermione was speechless.  They sat in the silence for what seemed like forever.  Then suddenly, something changed.  

Malfoy's features hardened.  "What do you care anyway?" He snapped.

"I do care."

He snorted in disgust.  

Hermione sighed.  She was so close to getting him to open up, she saw a sweeter, more gentle side of him.  She liked it.  But he had shut her down again.

"Fine." She stood up and walked to the other side of the small clearing, facing away from him.  "Don't say I didn't try to help you."

She heard the leaves rustling in his direction.  She turned to see him standing and walking in the other direction.  "Where are you going?"  she called.

"Do I have to ask permission to go to the bathroom?"

"Stay where I can see you."  

"I'm flattered." He shot back.  

"Oh please."  She turned back to the woods.

There was silence.  In fact Hermione was shocked at how quiet everything was.  There were no birds, no breeze…

Suddenly a cold wind swept through the clearing, so powerful that it nearly snuffed the fire.  She shuddered and pulled the blanket more tightly around her.  

A second later she heard what sounded like a grunt followed by a thud.  "Very funny Malfoy."  She called over her shoulder.  There was no response.

Slowly she turned, scanning the woods for him.  "Malfoy?" she called.

She walked into the woods, picking her way through barren, fallen branches.  "Come on Malfoy," she shouted, annoyed, "This is no time to be—"

She stopped when she found him, lying on the ground, unconscious.  She knelt beside him, and felt for a pulse.  He was alive.

That was her last thought before something heavy struck her, knocking her into darkness.

*    *    *    *

"Wake up Mr. Malfoy."  Said an unfamiliar voice

He rolled his head from side to side, trying to clear his head.  "Wha—What's going on?" he mumbled.

"Wake up."  The voice said again.

At last he opened his eyes.  He found himself tied to a chair in a plain, dimly lit room.  In front of him stood a tall hooded figure.  

_I've been captured,_ he thought numbly, _I'm going to die_.

"What do you want?" he asked, trying to sound brave.

"Relax Mr. Malfoy.  I do not wish to harm you.  I simply want to talk."

He was beginning to think that the voice wasn't so unfamiliar.  He still wasn't quite sure who it was.  

"Talk?"

"Yes.  I have a simple proposition for you."

"Who are you?" he asked.  

There was an intense quiet in the room.  "Very well."  He said.  He pulled back his hood and Draco felt his stomach turn.

He knew now who the voice belonged to.  The man standing in front of him had dark hair mixed with gray.  His features were long and narrow.  He had dark eyes and his lips were pressed into a thin line.  

That face.  That was the face that had haunted his nightmares for the past ten years.  This was the man that had murdered his wife.

"Voldemort!" he screamed.  An uncontrollable rage boiled over in him.  He threw himself against his restraints and thrashed at him.  

"Please Mr. Malfoy, control yourself."

"You deserve to die!"  He fought harder for a few seconds, but then gave up.  He collapsed back into the chair.

"Now you see why I had to take certain…measures."  He said, indicating the restraints.  "now, if you are finished, as I said, I have a proposition for you."

He stayed silent.  

"I am aware that you have been looking for me for some time, and I also know what you intended to do once you did find me."

He laughed sarcastically.  "And?" he said through gritted teeth.

"I propose that you forget about me.  Imagine that I don't exist, and move on with your life."

"You took that from me the day you killed my wife."

For the first time in their conversation, Voldemort showed anger.  He stepped forward and clamped both of his hands over Malfoy's.  "Don't test me boy."  He said, "I do not wish to harm you, but you have seen what I am capable of, and if you don't leave me alone, I will be forced to protect myself."

Draco showed no fear.  He looked him in the eyes.  "You kill innocents." He said coldly.

Voldemort stood bolt upright and released Malfoy's hands.  "Mistakes were made." He said softly.  

Malfoy was suddenly confused.  Did Voldemort just admit to making a mistake?  And was that…remorse in his voice?

"Hello?" came a voice from behind them.  Distantly he heard the sound of a door being opened.  The room suddenly filled with bright light from the hall.  Malfoy winced and squinted in the direction of the doorway.  What he saw made his breath catch in his throat.  

In the bright doorway stood a little girl.  She couldn't have been more than 9 or 10.  Her dark blonde hair fell halfway down her back, and her bright blue eyes looked almost luminescent in the light.

With a wave of Voldemort's wand, Malfoy's restraints were gone.  "Stand."  He ordered, and though he wasn't sure why, he obeyed.  He kept his eyes on the little girl in the doorway.  

"I hope you will seriously consider my request."  He said, but he wasn't listening.  He was focused only on the girl.  There was something about her, something he couldn't quite put his finger on…

There eyes met, and the angelic little girl's bright eyes widened, and a strange sensation came over him.  It was like a rush of blood to his head.  He felt dizzy and weak.  

"I've been waiting for you." She said, turning her attention to Voldemort.  "you said you'd—"

Voldemort turned.  "I know Adrian." He replied, "I'll be up in a few minutes, I promise."

He turned her gently and led her from the room.

Malfoy stood, dumbfounded.  He could have killed Voldemort when he released him.  He could kill him now, but he didn't.  what he had just seen was somehow stopping him.

"I don't understand."  He said to Voldemort, "Why did you release me?"

Voldemort considered this for a moment.  "I have certain…responsibilities now."  He began, "I have very important people looking up to me.  Seeing such a thing would not be very good for my daughter."

"Your—Your what?"

"Goodbye Mr. Malfoy.  I sincerely hope we do not meet again."  

Then he was hit again and fell into darkness.  

*    *    *    *

Did you like it?  


	4. parts 5 and 6

AN:  Sorry for the wait…my stupid schoolwork kept me busy all week.  Can you believe I had to read five chapters in three different books in one day?  Not to mention all my Spanish.  I haven't had any time to write at all!!  It's makin' me nuts!!!!  I swear, my schools have never understood my creative mind.

So here's more of it, the first part is kinda slow but necessary.  That's why I gave you two sections.  Oh, and I may have made up some rules for the portkey, but I'm pretty sure I got the spell right, so run with it ok?  So here goes….erm…what part are we on?  I'm confused…

Don't sue, etc.

Forgiving our fathers

Parts 5 and 6

His daughter…

It was Malfoy's only thought as he gradually became aware of his surroundings.  He felt the cold, damp ground beneath his face.

His daughter…

Someone was shaking him and calling his name.  He was too lost in thought to respond.

_His daughter…_

He understood it all now.

Suddenly his eyes popped open.  He found Hermione looking down at him.  "Thank God!" she breathed, "I thought for a second…what happened?"

He sat up and spoke very excitedly.  "Hermione, he kidnapped me.  I was tied up somewhere and he told me to leave him alone."

"What?  Who?"

"Voldemort."

Hermione gasped.  "So he is alive?" she suddenly looked terrified, but Draco was too preoccupied to notice.

"Hermione," he said, "I have to get back there."

"What?  Are you crazy?  We can't go up against Voldemort alone!  I have to get back to the ministry.  We'll assemble a committee and decide what to do.  Then we'll—"

"No, you don't understand.  I have to go there _now_."

"Did you hit your head or something?  That's suicide!" Hermione said angrily.

"Ok, well, think of it this way."  He thought quickly.  "You want to be sure it is Voldemort right?  We can just go back and…observe him.  Then we'll actually have something useful to report to the ministry."

Hermione hesitated.  "No, it's too dangerous, and I could get fired!"

"I'm sure all will be forgiven when you come back with concrete evidence.  You could even get a promotion."

Hermione sighed.  "I guess there is a way, but I—I still don't agree."

"I know you can do it, Hermione."  He said, grabbing her hands, "You can do anything."

Hermione felt herself blush.  "Well, alright." She said.  "But if this doesn't work," she added quickly, "I'm holding you completely responsible."  She pulled her wand from her cloak.  "Oh wait!" she said, "How will we know where we were?  Did you touch anything?"

"Um," he said, searching his memory, "Voldemort touched my hands."

"That'll have to do.  Now I'll…"

He stopped listening, and he watched half-interested as she examined his hands.  He couldn't believe it worked.  He didn't like the idea of lying to Hermione, but it had to be done.  He had to go back.  He had to see Adrian again…

Hermione pointed her wand at a rock and whispered "Portus.  There," she said, "this should get us close."  She motioned to a small rock sitting at her side.   "It's a temporary portkey." She announced.

"Great."  Malfoy replied.  Together they touched it and soon there surroundings dropped away.

*    *    *    *

Hermione swayed slightly as their feet landed on solid ground.  "I hate portkeys." She mumbled.

Draco looked around.  "It looks like we're still in the woods." He said, squinting in the failing light.  

"But it's night here.  It was morning back on the island."

Draco continued to search the woods around them.  Off in the distance, he saw a break in the trees.  In the clearing was a soft light, like from a candle.  Without another word, he took off towards it.

"Where are you going?" Hermione called after him, but he was already out of earshot.

He reached the edge of the clearing and found himself looking at a modest house.  It was painted white and had a matching picket fence around the perimeter of the clearing.  The light he saw was coming from one of the windows.  

He was debating what to do when something caught his attention.  He saw Adrian in the room.  She was sitting across from the window at a piano.  Though the window he could hear slow, soft music flowing from it.  

He watched her for a few minutes, playing the beautiful song on the old piano.  From time to time, she would toss her head back, shaking her shiny hair and allowing him glimpses of her face.  She was beautiful, and when she smiled he could see that there was something very familiar about her.  

All too soon, the song ended, and I was brought back to reality by another sound.  Someone was clapping, and a moment later, Voldemort stepped into his view.  

Malfoy cringed as he felt anger rising in him.  Again though, he managed to fight the urge to break in an attack him. It must be Adrian, he thought, the girl must have some strange calming effect on him.

Voldemort approached her and laid one hand on top of her head.  Malfoy leaned as close to the window as he could without being seen.  He listened.

"That was wonderful Adrian.  I'm very proud of you." He said to her.  "But now it's time for bed."

She looked at him, the candlelight from the room casting a golden glow on her face.  "Oh father," she asked, her voice sounding almost like music, "Just a few more minutes?"

"I'm sorry, darling.  You know the rules.  You can play more in the morning."

"Alright." She replied sweetly.  She got off the bench and padded softly from the room.

Malfoy crawled to the next window.  He found Adrian there, getting ready for bed.  She was standing at the sink, brushing her bright smile.

He watched her in total awe.  Every little thing she did amazed him.  He watched her brush her hair, give one last look in the mirror, and leave the bathroom.  

He had to search the windows for a few minutes before he found her again.  Now she was in a bedroom, decorated in pink and white and she was wearing matching pajamas.  Stuffed animals and toys lined the walls, along with shelf after shelf of books.  A small lamp with a base shaped like an angel sat on a small white nightstand.  The pink lampshade cast a soft light around the room.

She was standing on her small, ruffled bedspread.  He smiled as he watched her jump up and down and laugh.

Then Voldemort entered.  Adrian dropped effortlessly into a sitting position on the bed.  They exchanged a few words, but the window was closed, making it impossible for him to hear.  

He watched as Voldemort tucked her in.  Then she sat with her hands folded in front of her and her head bowed.  She could see that her eyes were closed and she was saying something.

It took him a moment to realize what was happening.  She was praying.

In another moment she relaxed her hands and looked up at Voldemort.  He picked up a book from her nightstand and opened it.  He began to read.

He noticed as he spoke that she was mouthing the words along with him.  She obviously knew whatever he was reading very well.  Soon that was over as well.  Voldemort stood, and without warning, Adrian stood on her bed.  She threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek.  Then she laid down again and pulled the blanket over herself.  

He bent down and kissed her forehead tenderly.  Then he turned out the light and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Now Malfoy could barely make out her form on the bed.  As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he could see her.  She tossed and turned a few times but then settled.  

He watched her sleep for a long time, watching her chest rise and fall slowly and evenly.  She looked like an angel.

Now the house was quiet and totally dark.  It was time to make his move.

He checked the window and was relieved to find it unlocked.  He slid it open silently, and as quietly as he could, stepped inside.  He crept to her bedside and looked down into her face.  

_How?_ He wondered silently, _How can someone so perfect have been raised by a monster?_  Well, he was about to change all of that.

As gently as he could, he grabbed her by the arms and tried to sit her up.  Instantly her eyes opened, and the light turned on by itself.  Adrian looked shocked, and she gasped.  

"Shh—" Malfoy started to say but she interrupted him.  

She recovered from the shock quickly, and after a deep breath she let out an ear-splitting scream.  "Father!  Help me!"

The light began to flicker wildly, and Malfoy could see that the light in the hall was strobing too.  Thinking quickly, he clamped one hand over her mouth, silencing her.

He pulled her out of bed and into a standing position.  She fought back bitterly, kicking and scratching at him.  

An instant later, the lamp exploded, sending colored shards of glass raining on them both.  Malfoy stopped for an instant, looking at the broken glass which had settled on the old book.  He wasn't sure what possessed him to do it, but he found himself grabbing the book and shoving it into his pocket.

He dragged Adrian towards the window as she kicked wildly and tried to scream.  After a few paces he gave up and hoisted her over one shoulder.  He pulled her through the window and took off running into the woods.

After a few minutes of running, he heard someone calling him.

"Malfoy!" Hermione shouted, "There you are, I—"  It didn't take long for her to notice the girl that was slung over his shoulder.  "What the hell!" she shouted, not knowing what to say.

Draco spotted the portkey wrapped in a blanket in her hands.  "Hermione," he said breathlessly, "You're just going to have to trust me."  

With that he took her bare hand and forced it onto the bare stone, bringing all three of them back to the island.

Things are getting pretty interesting huh?  Plenty more to come, if you all keep reviewing.

Love Ya,

Eveie


	5. parts 7 and 8

Here's the next few parts.  Is the story making sense to everyone?  I've read it so many times that it's losing its meaning.  Do you like it so far?  Seriously?  Keep the reviews coming ok?

Don't sue

*    *    *    *

Forgivig our Fathers 

Parts 7 and 8

For some reason, the journey back was much more violent than he expected.  As they arrived, he staggered backwards, dropping Adrian to the ground.  It took a few moments for everyone to recover their bearings.

Then Adrian and Malfoy locked eyes.  She looked at him with intense determination for an instant.  Then she broke eye contact, jumped to her feet and took off running.

"Wait!" he called, chasing her.  He caught her in a few steps and grabbed her by the waist. 

"No!" she screamed, "Let me go!  Father!  Help me!!"

"Please, let me explain—"

She went on screaming.

"What the hell is going on here?!"  He heard Hermione say.  Before he knew it she had grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away from him.

"What are you doing?  What in God's name were you thinking?"  she was furious.

Adrian had stopped screaming, but she was still squirming in her grasp, trying to get free.  Hermione turned to her.  "Honey," she said gently, "I know your scared right now, but I need you to listen to me for just a second.  I'm very sorry about what happened to you, and I'm going to fix it as soon as I can.  But right now, I need you to trust me.  Can you do that?"

She looked around and saw that there was nowhere to run.  She looked at Hermione.  She seemed trustworthy enough.  She nodded slowly.  

"Good.  I need you to stay here for just a few minutes, and them we'll see about getting you home."

She nodded again and then Hermione released her.  She turned to Malfoy and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him out of the little girl's earshot.

"What is _wrong_ with you?"

"Please, let me explain.  It's not what it looks like."

"Really." She whispered harshly, "Because it looks like you kidnapped a little girl!"

"Ok, maybe it is what it looks like.  But—"

"So who is she?"

"Her name is Adrian.  Somehow she thinks—" he sighed, looking at her in the distance, "She thinks Voldemort is her father."

Hermione suddenly stared at Adrian, totally amazed.  "He—" she stammered "He—A daughter?"

"That's exactly it.  I don't think Adrian is his at all."

He paused, looking at Adrian once more.  "Look at her." He added.

She did.  There was something about her smooth, sullen features.  Something familiar.  Then she understood.  She turned to Draco, letting him confirm what she was thinking.

"Hermione, I think Adrian is my daughter."

*    *    *    *

Hermione was glad to finally get back to the ministry.  It would be good to get back some degree of normalcy after the insanity of the past few hours.  She just wished she had better news for her superiors.

_Lets see,_ she thought as she, Malfoy and Adrian entered the front gate, _my assignment has stolen a child from her bedroom.  Oh, and the most terrifying wizard that ever lived is still alive, and he should be pretty upset considering the girl is his daughter._

When they entered the large antique building, they were escorted by two guards directly to the minister.  Cornelius Fudge was waiting in his office when they three arrived.  

He looked at one of the guards.  "Find a safe place for the girl."  He said.  

"But I want to go home!" she said.  She looked at Hermione.  "You promised!"

One of the guards took her by the arms and tried to lead her from the room.  "I want my father!" she shouted as she left.

Fudge was silent for a moment, his face totally serious.  "Mr. Malfoy," he said at last, "Explain yourself."

"Sir," he began, "I know what I did is inexcusable, but—"

"Inexcusable is right." He interrupted, "You have shown a total disregard for safety.  You put yourself, Hermione, and that girl in danger, and for what?"

"Sir, please, let me explain—"

"No explanations!" he said, raising his voice slightly.  He nodded curtly to the remaining guard and he led Malfoy from the office.  

"Sir," Hermione said after they were alone for a moment.  "I think you should listen to him.  He believes that Adrian is his biological daughter, and…I think he may be right."

He searched her face for a moment, perhaps trying to tell if she was serious.  "Your assignment is officially over." He said.  Then he waved her out of the room with one hand.  She left silently.  

In a few hours, all the paperwork for the assignment was settled.  She was free to go home now, but she just didn't feel right leaving.  Instead she went to check on Adrian.

She walked down the corridor where she was kept.  She found four guards standing in the hall, along with a custodian sweeping up broken glass in the hallway. 

"What happened here?" she asked.

"We've had a little problem with a patient."  The custodian said, "Apparently you can't get anything breakable near her; it shatters.  I've never seen anything like it."  She peaked into the doorway of the room flanked by guards.  The small window was cracked, but the shatterproof wiring inside kept it in place.

Inside the room was empty.  It looked like a room in a mental institution.  In one corner, Adrian sat, staring at the wall.  She looked angry and exhausted.

Hermione sighed and stepped inside.  Adrian didn't move, nor did she seem to take notice of Hermione at all.

"Hi sweetie." She said cheerfully, "How are you doing?"

"He won't give you anything." She said softly.

"What?"

"He won't give you any money, even if he had it.  He doesn't negotiate with kidnappers."

"Oh," Hermione said, "but we're not kidnappers."  She thought about that for a moment.  Malfoy had taken her from her home, and now they were refusing to return her.  They were her kidnappers.

"Listen, Adrian, I'm very sorry about all of this."

"That's what you said before.  You also said you would take me home.  You lied."

"I'm sorry Adrian, but things are a bit more complicated now.  Your father…well, Voldemort, he's—"

"Who?"

"Voldemort."

"That's not my father.  My fathers name is Tom.  Tom Riddle."

*    *    *    *


	6. part 9end

AN: Ok, sorry sorry sorry it took so long. I had a bought with really really really bad internet access. It worked about three times out of ten and when it did, I had to use it for school. But it's summer now, and we FINALLY got dsl, so I'm hoping to post a ton of my stories. So anyway, here's the rest. Sorry again!!

Hermione soon found herself in a holding room on the other side of the building. She was face to face with Malfoy now. He looked terrified.

"They took a DNA sample." He said as soon as they were alone. "Did they test it?"

"Yes." She sat in the chair opposite him and looked at him intently for a moment. "It's positive. She's yours."

He sighed heavily and dropped his head into his bound hands, running his fingers through his messy hair. "What now?" he said, his voice trembling slightly.

"Well, the good news is, since she is biologically yours, you're not a kidnapper." She stood up, pulled out her wand and vanished his restraints. "Legally we can't hold you, but we'd like to keep you here so we can sort all of this out."

"I won't leave Adrian. Not ever."

"That's another thing." Hermione tried to sound sympathetic, "She doesn't want to see you."

He laughed an exhausted, sad laugh. "Of course."

"Well, you did abduct her." She stopped right away. "Are you…crying?"

He was hiding his face from her. He said nothing.

"Well, there's something else that's kind of interesting. Voldemort has taken his muggle name. He apparently goes by Tom Riddle now, at least as far as his—your daughter is concerned."

Malfoy looked up. His eyes were red. He had been crying. "That doesn't make any sense."

"I know." She replied, "And I don't like it. Something's not right here."

"When I was watching them back at the house," he recalled. "He was so gentle with her. I think he might genuinely care about her."

"She sure cares about him. He's the closest thing to a father that she's ever had."

He suddenly pounded both fists on the table and stood, making Hermione jump. "It's not fair." He shouted, "I'm her father. I should have been the one to raise her. Not that…that thing!"

"I know this can't be easy for you."

"No, you don't. And I hope you never do." Their eyes locked for a moment. "I want to see her."

Draco watched his daughter through the cracked glass. She was crouched in one corner staring at the ground. "Why does she look so sick?" he asked Hermione, noting the girls pale complexion and the dark circles under her eyes.

"We don't know." she said honestly, "she's been getting worse since she got here."

"Can I talk to her?"

"I wouldn't recommend it. I'm sure she's quite upset with you."

Malfoy ignored her and stepped inside. Adrian snapped her head back, ice blue eyes locking with Malfoy's. "You." She said, "You did this."

He said nothing. He just looked at her.

"He'll come for me." Adrian continued, "He won't let you get away."

Draco moved closer to her. He knelt at her side and tentatively touched her cheek. She jerked away violently. "Don't touch me!" She shouted. She stood, ran a few paces and turned to face him again.

During the silence that followed, Hermione slipped silently into the room. Malfoy turned and stood on the spot. "There are some things you have to know." He said. His tone was heavy and heartbreaking.

"There is nothing you can say to me. I won't listen to a word until I see my father."

Hermione was in awe once again. The little girl in front of her suddenly seemed much older than she was. She projected a kind of strength that she had never seen in a child.

Next she noticed Malfoy's reaction. She watched him trying to suppress his anger. His fists clenched and she saw a fire in his eyes. He charged Adrian and grabbed her by the arm. "He's not you father!" he shouted through clenched teeth, "_I_ am you father! You are _my_ daughter!"

Her eyes went wide and Hermione saw the same fire in the child's eyes. Her chest heaved with angry breath. "You're a liar! Let me go!"

Before anyone knew what was happening, a sphere of white light engulfed her. It blasted outward, striking Malfoy and sending him across the room. He hit the wall with a thud and fell to the floor.

Hermione ran to his side. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine; he replied weakly, coughing, "I just got the wind knocked out of me."

Suddenly a strange sound pierced the air. It was a high-pitched screech. They looked up to find Adrian standing in the middle of the room, mouth open. But the sound she made wasn't at all human, it sounded more bird-like.

As they watched, dark wings sprung from her back. For a moment she looked like some strange dark angel, but the rest of her soon transformed into a bird. Where a little girl stood not a moment ago, there was now a large, black raven. She fluttered her wings and headed towards the door, which swung open on its hinges.

"Stop her." Draco said, still unable to move. Hermione took off after Adrian.

She made a grab for the bird, and managed to catch one of her feet. Adrian screeched wildly, flapping her dark wings, but Hermione held tight. She managed to pin Adrian's wings between her hands.

Adrian continued to screech, but soon the sound transformed into human screams. The bird began to shed feathers, and in another instant, Adrian had returned to her human form.

The screams stopped, and Hermione stood, holding Adrian by the shoulders. The girl looked shocked, and stood motionless for a few tense seconds. "You're…killing…me…" she barely whispered. She then made a strange, chocking sound.

She collapsed suddenly, going completely limp in Hermione's arms.

"I just don't understand it." The doctor told Hermione later that day. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Neither have I." Hermione replied distantly, looking at the girl sleeping in the hospital bed in front of her.

"But an Animagus? At 10 years old?" She asked Hermione. "How is that possible?"

"She's an extraordinary child." Hermione replied. "Now, what's wrong with her?"

The doctor suddenly looked more serious. "Well, like I said, I've never seen anything like it. It definitely has something to do with her transformation, but…" She seemed unsure of how to continue.

"What?"

"Well, Animagus is very tricky business. It's very dangerous, which is why it isn't taught to children, and why all Animagus have to be registered with the ministry. As far as I know, there has never been a case of a child this young even attempting to transform. More than likely, it just pushed her to exhaustion."

"She'll recover, won't she?" Draco, who had been listening silently, asked.

There was a long pause. "I just don't know. Without more information on her condition I won't know how to treat her. I'm afraid…unless something changes…she'll only get worse."

"Could this kill her?" Hermione asked, trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Unless I discover a treatment, it will."

Draco left the room silently. The doctor excused herself and left shortly after. Hermione stayed in the observation room, looking at Adrian. The poor girl had almost died a few hours ago, and she wasn't much better off now. She was so weak and helpless.

Hermione felt a strong compassion for her. It was totally irrational, but she found herself willing to do anything to save this girl. Anything…if only she knew what it was.

She needed to be alone for a while. She sighed and left, walking down the empty corridor to one of the many unused rooms of the hospital wing. She opened the door to find Draco sitting at the window, staring up at the moon. He startled at the sound of the door.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said, "You probably want to be alone." She stepped out of the room and started to close the door.

"No, it's okay." He said, "I could use someone to talk to."

Silently Hermione stepped back inside and moved to the window.

"It's my fault." He began slowly, looking back at the stars. "All of it."

"No," Hermione said, "You can't blame yourself. You thought you were helping her."

"I may have killed my own daughter." He laughed sadly. "My daughter." He repeated, "All these years, and I never knew…"

She didn't know what to say to that. "I'm so sorry—"

"It wasn't supposed to be like this. We could have raised her together, me and Shannon."

There was another long silence. "Hermione? Could you do me a favor?"

"Anything." She blurted out. She bit her lip.

"Could you stay with Adrian for a while?"

"Sure." She said feeling a bit relieved. She turned to leave but then turned back. "Draco," she said, placing her hand over his. "We'll figure this all out. We won't let her die, I promise."

To her surprise, he squeezed her hand gently. "I hope so."

Hermione was worried. When she arrived in Adrian's hospital room, she was sleeping peacefully, but shortly after, that had changed. She began to toss and turn as if she was having a nightmare. It had slowly intensified, and now the girl was sweating, thrashing, and calling for her father. It had been going on for about an hour, and it had only gotten worse.

At some point, she reached out and grabbed Hermione's hand. She held it tightly now, and Hermione thought the girl took some comfort in that. She was calm for a short time.

Now though, another wave of sickness came over her, much worse than the others. She kicked at the air and called "Father!" Over and over.

Hermione didn't know what to do, so she just held her hand tighter. "It's all right, Adrian." She said as soothingly as she could. "You're safe."

She was strangely relieved when Adrian suddenly woke up. She sat bolt upright and looked around frantically for a moment. At last she realized where she was and she turned her attention to Hermione, any trace of emotion gone from her face.

It was amazing, Hermione thought, after all this girl had been through, she didn't look the slightest bit afraid.

"Adrian, how do you feel?"

Adrian said nothing. Instead she sat back and closed her eyes, but it was clear that she wasn't sleeping. Her lips moved slowly, as if she was reciting something.

"What are you saying?" Hermione asked pleasantly.

She didn't reply.

"Is it something your father taught you?"

"Yes." Adrian replied flatly. "It's a poem." She said nothing more, and continued to mouth the words to herself.

"Oh." She let a few moments pass before she spoke again. "Adrian, I'd like to ask you a few questions. See, you're sick, and I would like to know why. I think you can tell me what's wrong."

She laughed sarcastically. "You couldn't possibly understand."

"Does this have something to do with Volde—With Tom?"

"Yes." She said, and then sighed impatiently, almost as if she was becoming frustrated with a child. "My father and I share something; call it a spirit, a soul, whatever you wish. It is totally intangible, but I guarantee it is very real."

"So you share this…thing? What exactly does it mean?"

"We are connected in the deepest way possible. It's impossible to describe, really. It's a very incredible experience." She sighed suddenly. "It's why I'm sick. We can't be apart for very long. I will be drained of all my energy, until…" She looked distant for a moment, but then looked back to her. "but that won't happen. My father is coming for me."

"What can I do to help?" Hermione asked.

"There's nothing you can do for me." She sat back. "I need rest." She closed her eyes and almost immediately dropped off to sleep.

"How is she?"

Hermione must have dozed off. She was jerked awake by Draco's question.

"She's ok right now." She said, "But that could change."

"I'll stay with her awhile." He said, "You should probably go home…get some rest."

She nodded, stood, and crossed to the door.

"Hermione?"

She turned to find him looking at her. The look was strange, like he wanted to tell her something that he didn't quite have the words for. "Thank you." Was all he said.

She managed a weak smile and left.

He turned his attention to Adrian. She was sleeping soundly now, so peacefully. There was almost no sign of struggle she had been though.

_It could have been different, _Draco thought to himself_, it should__have been different. We could have been a family. We all could have been happy. I could have spared you all of this. If only I had known…_

If only he had known. That one thought kept plaguing him since he found her. What would have been different? Voldemort still would have killed his wife, and he knew full well that he would have never been able to get to Adrian. No, knowing he had a daughter wouldn't have made any difference.

A sharp gasp from Adrian brought him back to reality. She gasped again, arching her back as if she was struggling to breathe. After a few tense seconds she relaxed and looked at if she was breathing normally. Her head rolled from side to side, and her ice blue eyes opened. She looked dazed, almost as if she didn't know where she was. "Father?" she called into the air.

Malfoy stayed silent. He didn't know what else to do.

He was shocked as she turned to look at him. "Father?" she said hopefully. She reached out a trembling hand to him.

He hesitated and then took the little girl's hand. "I'm here Adrian." He said.

"I'll be brave father," she said, "you taught me to be brave."

Draco cringed. He was sure now that his daughter wasn't really looking at him, she was looking at Voldemort. He shoved all the anger to the pit of his stomach and managed to smile at his little girl. "Yes," he said softly, "You are so brave."

She smiled weakly, but then suddenly looked more serious. "Father, you told me that you'd tell me about my mother one day."

The question hit Draco so hard it almost knocked him backwards. "Your…mother…"

Adrian nodded. "It's ok. I'm old enough now."

It took almost a minute for him to reply. "Your mother was…incredible. She was warm, and giving, and so beautiful. She was so much like you. I wish you could have known her."

Adrian looked at the wall dreamily. "I like to think that I remember her, but I was just a baby when…"

He touched her cheek tenderly. "We'll talk about that another day." He said. "You should rest now."

She reached to one side, and Malfoy realized that it was exactly where her nightstand was back in her bedroom. "Read it to me?"

He suddenly remembered the book that he had taken from her room. He still had it in his pocket. He took out the old book and turned it to the marked page. It was a short poem, and the title alone almost brought tears to his eyes: Forgiving our Fathers. He cleared his throat and began to read.

"Forgiving our fathers

"Maybe in a dream: he's in your power

You twist his arm but you're not sure it was

He that stole your money you feel calmer

And you decide to let him go free

"Or he's the one (as in a dream of mine)

I must pull from the water but I never

Knew it or wouldn't have done it until

I saw the street theater play so close up

I was moved to actions I'd never before taken"

He read ahead silently for a moment, and the words caused a lump to rise in his throat. He read the next stanza with a strained tone.

"Maybe for leaving us too often or

Forever when we were little maybe

For scaring us with unexpected rage

Or making us nervous because there seemed

Never to be any rage there at all."

His voice broke. It was all so true. He had left her, and he had frightened her. He did his best to pull himself together before he continued.

"For marrying or not marrying our mothers

For divorcing or not divorcing our mothers

And shall we forgive them for their excesses

Of warmth or coldness shall we forgive them

"For pushing or leaning or shutting doors

For speaking only though layers of cloth

Or never speaking or never being silent"

Tears began to fall from his eyes, and he made no effort to restrain them.

"In our age or in theirs or in their deaths

Saying it to them or not saying it-"

He stopped for a long time, thinking about the last line. His voice was a barely audible whisper as he read it.

"If we forgive our fathers…what is left?"

At last he looked up at Adrian. She was sleeping soundly again. He tightened his grip on her tiny pale hand, laid his head down, and cried.

"Sir?" Hermione said as she stepped into Fudge's office the next day.

"Come in Ms. Granger." He said, and motioned her inside.

"I'm here about Adrian." She said, seeing no need to beat around the bush. "She's…she's dying."

"Very sad." Fudge said.

"Yes, but I think I may have a way to save her. She told me that she shares her—her essence with someone else. I've done some research, and her getting well is as simple as reuniting her with her—with her soul mate."

"Sounds acceptable. Where is this other person?"

"Well, there's the problem. Sir, Adrian's soul mate is—" she hesitated, desperately searching for a way to cushion the blow. But she knew full well that nothing she could say would make this any easier. "It's Voldemort sir."

He jumped to his feet. "It's who?"

"Voldemort. He's alive; He's been hiding out."

"Why didn't you tell me this?"

"I tried—"

"That's unacceptable!" he shouted, face reddening. "You should have brought it to my attention immediately!"

"I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again."

"It may not." He suddenly mumbled.

"Sir, if we could get back on topic please." She said, "I believe that reuniting Adrian and Vold—You Know Who, is the only way to save her."

"You are suggesting that we invite Voldemort, the most feared wizard of all time, the monster, responsible for thousands of deaths, here to the secret location of the Ministry?"

Hermione stared him right in the face. "Yes." She said fearlessly.

He laughed sarcastically. "You must need a vacation Ms. Granger."

"It's the only way, I'm sure of it."

"You will have to find another." He said. "Good day."

"Sir, please—"

He leaned over the desk, looking her in the eyes. "Under no circumstances are you to even attempt to contact Voldemort." He said sternly and slowly. "Is that understood?"

"Yes sir." She said through gritted teeth. She turned to leave, but stopped with her hand on the door. Then something must have snapped in her mind. She was not going to stand for this. She spun around and charged his desk, hitting it as hard as she could with both fists.

"No, sir." She shouted "It is not understood. I don't understand why you would let an innocent ten year old girl die for nothing more than your stupid pride! I'm tired of sitting by and watching people die because of you! Why are you making her suffer? You can save her life!"

"Are you quite finished Ms. Granger?"

She was enraged that he wasn't more affected by this. She took a few deep angry breaths and leaned close to him. She spoke in a cold, low whisper.

"You are no better than he was."

Without another word, she straitened up and walked from the room calmly.

Hermione was exhausted, but she was trying to force herself to stay awake. It was good to be home, lying on her own couch. But she didn't want to sleep; she felt like she didn't deserve it. How can she be comfortable when Adrian was dying? But still, she was so tired.

She was beginning to doze when the doorbell rang. Hermione opened the door to find Draco Malfoy standing there. He was soaked from the rain, and his ordinarily neat blonde hair was plastered against his forehead. She gasped a little at the look on his face. She had never seen him look so vulnerable, or so afraid.

"I…I had to get out." He said, eyes downcast. "I didn't know where else to go."

"Come in." she replied softly, and let him inside. He sat on a nearby couch and stared at the floor. "I'll get you some tea." she said, and busied herself in the kitchen.

"The doctor said…she said…she doesn't have much time." He said after a few moments.

By then Hermione was returning with the tea in her hands. She stopped at his words. "Oh." She said. Her hands began to shake.

Suddenly he stood up and moved in front of her. He took the cup and set it aside, and took her trembling hands in his. He said nothing and just looked at her.

"I—I'm so sorry." She added at last, her tone chocked with emotion.

"Me too." His voice was as strong as his hands.

"I fought for her, I really did."

"I know."

"This isn't fair." She said, finally faltering. Tears began to fall from her eyes. "It's not…" She closed her eyes and sobbed silently.

She felt a gentle touch on her cheek, and opened her eyes to find Draco wiping her tears away. "I'm sorry." She said between sobs.

Draco wrapped his strong arms around her shoulders and pulled her close. She laid her head on his chest. They stood for a long time. Eventually Hermione quieted and lifted her head. She looked him strait in his steel gray eyes.

He moved closer to her until their lips were almost touching. She wanted to kiss him, but something stopped her. She pulled away. "I—I just need a few minutes." She ran into her bedroom and closed the door.

_What are you doing?_ She thought harshly to herself, _how can you even think about that at a time like this?_

But she had been thinking about that. She had wanted Malfoy so much at that moment, she wanted to feel his kiss, his touch, feel his strong arms around her…keeping her safe…

She mouthed a disgusted sound. This wasn't about her, this was about Adrian.

Her heart broke as she thought of that sweet little girl. She was going to die, and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it…or was there?

The door opened and Draco stepped in. "I—I know this is probably a weird time to tell you this, but back at school, I didn't mean all of those awful things I said. I never really wanted to hurt you…I didn't want anyone to hurt you."

Hermione managed a smile. "Thanks Malfoy. Please—sit down." She motioned to a spot next to her on the bed. He sat, looking a bit uncomfortable.

She laid on one side facing him with her head propped up on one arm. "Hey, relax." She said laughing a little, "You look like Snape."

He smiled. She liked to see him smile. They sat in silence for a few moments, listening to the rain fall on the roof. "You want to talk?"

"I don't know." He replied, "What would we talk about?"

She shrugged. "Anything."

So he started a conversation. They talked about dull things at first; the weather, Quidditch and school, but eventually they moved to deeper things. They talked about their hopes and dreams, told each other their deepest secrets and fears. Draco told her all about his wife and their short, but wonderful marriage.

Hermione was laughing. "I can't believe you really did that!" she exclaimed, slapping him playfully on the arm.

"Yep, we were so drunk though, I barely remember it." He laughed back. "Shannon had to tell me about it the next morning. She could always hold her liquor better than me." The smile faded from his face. "She was…"

"I'm sure she was wonderful." Hermione said softly.

He cleared his throat and stood up. "Well, it's almost 2 am. I should be going." He seemed hesitant to leave.

"You know, you don't have to go." She laughed, "God, I sound like a desperate teenager, "I'm sorry. I just mean, maybe you shouldn't be alone and…I don't want to be alone… Oh," she added at the strange look on his face. "Just to sleep."

He looked a little relieved. "I don't want to be alone." He said at last.

Hermione lay down and reached out for him. "Come here kiddo."

He slid onto the bed and fell into her arms.

"Goodnight Draco." Hermione whispered, but he was already asleep.

Darkness.

Draco awoke in darkness. He looked around, but couldn't see anything. "Hermione?" he asked at last. "Are you there?"

A voice boomed all around him. "If we forgive our fathers," it said, "what is left?" It took him a moment to recognize it as Adrian's.

"Adrian, where are you?" he got to his feet and moved around blindly. "Adrian?"

A column of light appeared out of nowhere, with Adrian standing at the center. He gasped at her. He saw his daughter with the same dark wings she had before she transformed; he couldn't help but notice that she looked like the lamp on her night table. She stared at her with her cold piercing eyes.

"Am I dreaming this?"

A form ran towards him. It was Hermione. "If your dreaming, then why am I here?"

Adrian didn't respond. "If we forgive our fathers," she said in her supernatural, booming voice, "What is left?"

The column of light vanished, plunging the space into darkness. Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and held it tight.

A second later the light reappeared, but in Adrian's place was a man dressed in a long hooded robe. The light surrounded Draco and Hermione as well.

Hermione was the first to find her voice. "What's going on?" she asked him.

"This is a kind of shared dream. We are all asleep, yet we are all here."

"How?"

"I expect Adrian brought us all here. On some level, she must want us to reach an understanding."

Draco finally spoke. "Why would I ever want to understand you?"

Hermione squeezed his hand. "You could just listen to him, for her sake."

He stared at Voldemort. "Talk."

"I'm not sure where to begin—"

"Why?" he asked, "Why did you kill her? Why did you take my daughter? Why does she love you and not me?"

"Very well. I killed your wife in retaliation. The secrets you told the ministry after your defection almost destroyed me. I was very angry."

"What about Adrian?"

He sighed and thought for awhile before he continued. "I had held your wife for about a month before I discovered her situation. There were…difficulties throughout the pregnancy because of Shannon's weakened condition."

"Don't you ever say her name!" he shouted. "Not after what you did to her!" He stepped forward and Hermione held him back.

"I did kill her." He said, so calmly that it made Hermione shiver, "But prior to that moment, I never laid a hand on her. However, a few of my supporters would not be denied when someone so close to their betrayer is at hand. They were the one's that harmed her, and I assure you, they were disciplined severely."

There was another pause. Hermione glanced at Malfoy nervously, who was staring daggers at Voldemort.

"The child was born with some health problems, but I did nothing at first. A few weeks after she was born however, your wife was killed. Then the girls health took a turn, it was very strange, almost as if she knew about her mother."

"But you saved her?" Hermione asked, "Why?"

"After Shannon's death, I formulated a new plan. I was not content with your suffering just yet. I knew I could use the child against you."

In the moments that followed, Voldemort's features softened. "But after the sharing, something changed. I began to have these feelings...compassion…and remorse."

"But how?"

" It is very complicated. In my arrogance, I assumed that would affect her much more deeply than she would affect me. I was very wrong. She changed me. She was so innocent and so pure that she lit up part of the darkness in me."

"I don't believe you." Draco said.

"I don't expect you to, but it is true. The only evidence I can offer is that I have raised Adrian as my own, and I love her. She means more to me than my own life. It doesn't excuse the life I have lived, but I honestly have changed."

Hermione didn't know what to think. She couldn't actually believe him, but something in his tone told her that he wasn't lying. Could he really have changed? Could Voldemort actually feel…love? "Adrian is very sick. She'll die if we can't help her."

He sighed, and he lowered his head. "The only way to save her is to reunite us."

"That won't be possible, she's in a secure location, and the ministry won't let you anywhere near her."

"Then it appears that there is no hope. Adrian is going to die."

She felt Malfoy tense up at her side. Then suddenly the light around them grew brightly blinding them. Then it vanished, leaving them in darkness.

Hermione jerked as she awoke, but before she opened her eyes a strange sense of peace washed over her. She knew it was wrong to feel so contented at a moment like this. It must have been a side effect of the shared dream. She stretched and felt around her, finding her bed empty.

"Draco?" she asked. She had felt him at her side a moment ago, but now he was gone. He must have disapperated, she thought fuzzily as she opened her eyes.

Then it all came flooding back to her: Adrian, Voldemort, and the dream. She wondered briefly if she had survived the night. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she was in no condition to hold them back. She wasn't sure how long she cried, but she soon managed to force herself to calm down..

She sat up. She had to believe that Adrian was alive, and she had to help her, no matter what the cost.

She threw on some clean clothes, grabbed her wand, and apparated herself.

Draco stood in the dark room for a moment, just watching her. She thrashed weakly in her bed, calling for her father.

He couldn't believe what he had just done, and what he was about to do. But he had no choice. "Lumos." He whispered to the stolen wand he was carrying. He approached the bed.

"Adrian, honey, wake up."

She stirred and woke. "Dad?" she said, her eyes, pleading. She lapsed into a convulsion.

"Adrian it's going to be ok, I promise." He gathered the child in his arms, picked her up, and carried her from the room.

He moved through the halls silently for a while, not quite sure how he was going to get out. He became so preoccupied with his thoughts, and he got careless. He rounded a corner and stopped. Someone was standing at the end of the hall. He had been caught.

The figure raised a wand at him. "Draco? What are you doing?"

"Hermione." He whispered. "I—" He knew there was no way to explain himself out of this. He took a step forward. "I've made a decision." He said, strengthening his resolve. "I'm taking her back to Voldemort."

She stayed motionless, wand still pointed at him.

Malfoy quickly grew desperate. "Hermione, please, don't do this. Don't turn me in."

Suddenly Hermione lost her composure. Her shoulders sagged and her face fell. "I—I can't…" He could see the struggle on her face.

"Please."

She lowered her wand.

"Thank you. Now, I have to find Voldemort."

"No," she said heavily, dropping her gaze to the ground "You won't."

In the doorway from behind her Voldemort appeared. Hermione looked up, meeting Draco's astonished gaze. "I found him for you."

Adrian jerked in his arms. She drew a sharp deep breath. Voldemort brushed past Hermione and stood in front of Draco. "Give her to me."

Malfoy hesitated. "How can I trust you?"

"If you want to save her, you'll have to."

He gently handed her over, and almost immediately he noticed a change in her condition. Her breathing became easier.

"We have to get out of sight." Hermione said, and they rushed out of the hall.

They managed to find an abandoned room with a small bed in it. Adrian was laying there now, sleeping peacefully for the first time in days. Tom sat at her side, holding her hand. Draco was on the other side of the room staring at the pair intensely. Hermione paced the room nervously, wondering how she was going to get any of them out of this mess. She finally stopped to speak with Draco.

"How are you doing?"

"She's looking better." He said without moving his eyes from the bed, "I think we may have gotten to her in time."

"Yes, but how are _you_?"

"I just can't believe this."

"I know."

"Hermione, what are we going to do now?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but she just didn't have the words. Suddenly she felt very lost. She had always had all the answers, but now…

She was saved from having to reply by the sound of Adrian waking. She opened her stunning eyes and blinked a few times. Then, all at once, her face lit up. "Father!" she shouted. She sat upright and pulled him into a tight embrace.

She watched Draco cringe and turn away. It must be killing him to see his daughter in the arms of his enemy.

"I knew you would come." She said, burying her face against his chest, "I knew you would never leave me." She was crying, but they were tears of joy.

Tom returned her embrace warmly, and Hermione noticed tears in his eyes as well. It was then that she knew that he wasn't lying. He truly did love this child, and he truly had changed.

She cleared her throat softly and stepped forward. The pair broke apart and Adrian eyed Hermione suspiciously. "Why is she still here?" she asked her father.

Tom sighed heavily. He took Adrian's hands and looked her in the eye. "There's a lot you have to know." He began. "You see, I—I haven't always been who you think I am. Before you were born I was very different. I—" he paused for a long time, looking for the right words, "I did bad things. Very bad things. And one of the worst of those was taking you from your family."

Adrian pouted slightly, as if thinking. "Father, what are you saying?"

"Adrian, I raised you and you know that I love you—"

"And I love you father." She replied lightly, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Adrian, I'm not your father. This man is."

Her eyes widened as her gaze fell on Draco. He wanted to do anything to reassure her, but instead he just sat there, staring back.

"No," she said after a moment, "It's not true. He just said that to scare me. It's not—" she turned her attention to Tom again, eyes pleading.

"I'm sorry Adrian, but it is true. I took you from your mother when you were only an infant. When she died, I raised you as my own."

"I—I don't understand."

"Neither do I. I don't think we ever will."

Hermione left the room. She walked across the empty hall to the window, dragging her fingers roughly thought her tangle of curls. She sighed. "well, at least she knows." She said out loud to herself, "Things can only get better from here, right?"

She sighed. She knew she was in trouble when she couldn't even convince herself that there was a chance things could work out. "Boy Hermione, you are in trouble."

"Hey, what are you doing here?" an unfamiliar voice said. She startled, and turned to find someone standing a few feet away from her, looking at her with the light of his wand. He stepped forward into the moonlight. She didn't recognize him, but he wore a ministry uniform. He must have been new, she deduced, only an eager new employee would patrol the catacombs of the building at night.

His light moved to her face briefly. "Oh, he said, "Hermione Granger."

She thought quickly, trying to think of how to get out of this. Finally she smiled fakely. "Oh, you know me."

The young man shrugged. "Who doesn't." he suddenly looked down at the stone floor shyly "I mean—your just, sort of famous."

"Well, I'm flattered. You know, not many guards think the empty halls are worth patrolling. Your doing a very…um… thorough job."

"It's just my job." He said, not looking up. Hermione thought she saw his cheeks go pink.

"Fudge will be pleased. I'll be sure to inform him personally."

He smiled.

"But as you can see, there's nothing going on here, so you may go."

He nodded finally looking up. "It was a pleasure meeting you." He said.

Right as he turned to leave, a crash in the room opposite them caught his attention. He spun around again and moved towards the door that concealed Malfoy, Adrian, and Tom.

"What was that?" he asked her.

She was becoming frantic. "Oh, I'm sure it was nothing. Just…um…the wind."

He stood by the side of the door and reached for the knob.

"No," Hermione said, "Please—"

But it was too late. The guard had already opened the door and gotten a look at the scene inside. Hermione gasped as she saw it.

Malfoy was lying unconscious on the floor, near a tipped over chair. Voldemort sat next to him looking down at his motionless form.

Maybe the young man recognized the scene before him as dangerous; maybe he recognized Voldemort, or maybe he just panicked. Whatever the reason, he pointed his wand square at Tom's chest and shouted "Expelliarmus!"

He flew out of his chair and his hand was torn from Adrian's. She cried out as he hit the wall. The moment it was over, she jumped out of her bed and ran to his side. After the shock had worn off, Hermione pushed past the young guard and knelt at Draco's side.

"Draco," she whispered softly, "Please wake up."

"Nobody move." The guard said, obviously very scared, "What's going on in here?"

Hermione didn't respond, she was too preoccupied. "Please be alright." She whispered, more to herself than him. She sighed with relieve as he opened his eyes.

"Hermione," he said quickly, "He's telling the truth. It's all true." She helped him sit up and his eyes fell on the guard. "What's happening?"

"We've been caught. It's over."

"What's going on here?" he repeated.

No one answered. He looked closely at the occupants of the room. Hermione and Draco looked back at him, and Adrian sat on her knees beside Tom, who was still unconscious.

He looked hard at the old man. There was something very familiar about him, almost like he had seen him before, but he couldn't quite place it. When it hit him, his eyes widened in shock. "That—" he sputtered, "That's—"

"Voldemort." Hermione finished.

He let out an amazed sigh and walked past Hermione to stand in front of Voldemort. He leaned over slightly and examined him in awe. "I heard horror stories when I was a child about him. Funny," he added, looking over the frail man, "he doesn't look that frightening." He raised his wand.

Suddenly Adrian leapt to her feet and stood between them, right in the wands path. "What are you doing?" she demanded.

"This man is wanted by the ministry." He replied as if he didn't expect her to understand, "I'm taking him into custody."

"No!" she shouted, "He's my father, and he's not going anywhere. I won't let you take him!"

She stared him down fearlessly. He hesitated, and an intense silence fell.

Unexpectedly, Voldemort jerked awake and grabbed Adrian's wrist from behind. The guard jumped back and panicked again, blindly shouting the first thing that came to his mind: A curse that was almost always fatal.

It happened so fast. The second Draco saw the guard point his wand at Adrian, he leapt to his feet. He got there just in time to shove Adrian out of the way. He took the full force of the curse and collapsed to the ground on his stomach.

"No!" Hermione shouted, she crawled to him and rolled him over. "No." she said again, this time it was a chocked whisper.

She cradled his head in her lap and looked up at the guard. "Get help now!"

Eyes wide, he nodded and ran from the room.

Draco coughed and winced. "Adrian?" he asked.

"She's fine." Hermione glanced at her; she was clinging to Tom.

"Hermione," he said, his voice barely a whisper, "I'm sorry."

"Don't talk Draco, just hold on."

He shook his head. "It's too late."

"No." she whispered, her voice breaking. She closed her eyes as tears began to fall from her eyes. After a moment, she felt a warm touch on her face. She opened her eyes to find him wiping away her tears.

He smiled at her weakly. "Take care of her."

She nodded. "I promise." She leaned close and kissed his forehead, just as his eyes closed.

Hermione couldn't give up. She forced herself to stay calm and think. Draco was right, help would never get there in time. But she could still help him, she just had to…

Then the answer came to her. It was so obvious, it made her gasp. She looked up at Tom, who held Adrian tightly. "This Sharing," she asked him, "how does it work?"

His eyes widened, almost as if he regretted not seeing it sooner. "This." He said, pulling a small object out of his pocket. "You both hold on to this."

She grabbed it from him, beyond caring why he had it with him. "Then what?"

"Well, it's hard to explain."

"Try."

"In order for it to work, he has to accept you. This," he said indicating the artifact, "will allow you access to his mind, and—if it's not too late—he will have access to yours. He may be resistant, but if you really want to save him, you will force him to listen to you."

It sounded so far fetched. Last minute doubts surfaced in her mind. What if he was lying? What if he wanted to trick her into killing herself? No, she told herself, Draco trusted him, he said so himself.

What if I can't save him? This scared her more than anything. She forced herself to focus on what she had to do.

She pressed their hands together with the artifact in between. She closed her eyes. A few tense moments went by and nothing happened.

"Come on Malfoy," she thought, "Don't be stubborn."

"Don't give up." She heard Tom say.

She squeezed his hand and focused harder. Then she felt it. There was a warm tingling in her hands, spreading up her arms. She gasped once as she felt herself being pulled away. When she opened her eyes, she was somewhere else.

This place was strange. It was surreal, almost as if it was a dream. She looked around her anxiously. "Malfoy? Where are you?" she asked.

She found him lying on the ground near her. She shook his shoulders gently. "Malfoy, get up."

She feared for a moment that it was too late, but then he stirred slightly. "No."

She shook him harder this time. "This is serious Malfoy, you have to get up now."

"Why?"

"If you don't come with me, you'll die."

"So?" His voice was totally flat and emotionless. It made Hermione shudder.

She didn't know what to say. "Malfoy, Please—"

Suddenly he rolled over and sat up, facing her. His face was as expressionless as his voice. "I mean it." He said, "What reason do I have?"

"What about Adrian? She needs her father."

He laughed sadly. "Some father. All I've done is scare her half to death." He shook his head. "Tom's her father."

"Maybe that's true, but what will happen when this is all over? Voldemort will be captured and who knows what will happen after that? She'll need someone to take care of her."

"You promised--"

She suddenly felt great urgency. They were running out of time. "I know I promised I would take care of her, and I will I promise." She reached for his hand and squeezed it. "But without you I—" She stopped dead and pulled her hand away.

His eyes suddenly locked on her. She saw a change in him. "Say it Hermione."

"Without you, I can't do it. And I don't think I want to. I…really care about you. Come back with me."

He looked at her. She could feel there surroundings dissolving…they were out of time…

Then, just as she thought she had lost him, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was incredible, but there was something more. She was flooded with strange sensations…they were…emotions…memories…

Then all at once, she was yanked back into her body. She felt dizzy. She swayed and collapsed just as help arrived.

Hermione sighed and stretched, keeping her eyes closed. She didn't want to wake just yet. She felt so comfortable here, and there was something else. It was something she had never felt before....contentment.

She opened her eyes to find herself lying in a hospital bed. She stretched again and looked to one side. Draco was in a bed next to hers, looking back.

"Welcome back." She said, and smiled warmly. He returned it. She loved that smile.

Slowly she got up and moved to the edge of his bed. She sat by his side. "How do you feel?"

He looked at her as if he was seeing her for the first time. "Strange." He said, "What happened?"

"That jumpy guard almost killed Adrian. You pushed her out of the way, and, well, I should say he almost killed _you_." They laughed at the same time. Hermione didn't quite understand why it was funny, but she felt to good to care.

"No, there was something else. Something after that…my memories fuzzy."

"Oh, mine too." She agreed quickly.

"Your lying." He said, eyebrows furrowing in thought. "I don't know how I know."

Hermione blushed. "Well, your right." Why are you telling him this? She asked herself, Why aren't you lying? But something had changed. She actually wanted to tell him the truth. "I did something—to save your life—I hope your not mad." She looked away nervously. What if he was upset about it?

Another sincere smile put her at ease. "Tom told me how to share myself with you. It's the same with him and Adrian."

"Oh. Thanks."

A sigh of relief escaped from her lips.

"Hermione?" he asked her, "What's this feeling?"

"I don't know. It's incredible isn't it?"

"Yeah."

They sat in silence for a long time. "How's Adrian?"

"She's okay. A little shaken, but fine."

"And Volde—Tom?"

"In custody, I'd imagine. I don't really know, I passed out when…when…" she lapsed into silence again.

"So," Draco said, trying to sound optimistic. "What happens now?"

They all sat in the courtroom, awaiting the verdict on Tom's case. He sat at the front of the room facing the judge. Draco sat behind him, near the front. Hermione sat beside him with Adrian between them. She wore a simple white dress and watched the proceedings with great interest.

"I've reached a decision." The judge said.

As he spoke Hermione saw Adrian shift in her seat. For the first time since she had met her, she looked afraid. She took Adrian's hand and squeezed it gently. The girl had warmed up to her over the past few weeks, she only hoped the same would be true for Draco.

"There is no doubt in my mind," the judge continued, "that the crimes that Tom Riddle has committed against humanity in general warrant the maximum penalty."

Adrian squeezed back.

"However, given the unique circumstances of this case," he continued, glancing at Adrian, "I am forced to find an alternative solution. It is very clear that something binds these two people physically, and that one cannot survive without the other. He paused, "I cannot punish the innocent party." He glanced at Adrian again.

"I can't in good conscience release the guilty party of his sentence. Therefore, I have decided to hold the defendant in a local facility until such a time that his union with this child can be severed. Furthermore, for the health of the child, she will be allowed frequent visits."

The room exploded with chatter. Most people were furious, but Draco, Hermione, and Adrian sat in stunned silence. At last the little girl sighed. She was relieved, but not totally happy with the decision.

The judge pounded his gavel on the desk and called for order. After a long time, two guards took Tom from the room.

Adrian released Hermione and pulled on Draco's arm. "When can we see him?"

I

Draco held Adrian's hand as they walked down the short hall. They entered the room that housed Tom Riddles cell. He was glad to see that it was guarded by humans—Dementors would be too painful for Adrian.

Tom stood as he saw them and walked to the bars. Adrian ran to him and reached her small arms through the bars. "Let me in." she called. "Please."

Draco nodded at one of the guards, and he reluctantly unlocked the gate. Adrian threw herself into his arms and to Draco's surprise, started to sob.

"Father, I was scared." She said though her tears, "You told me to be brave, but I—I"

He held her affectionately. "It's ok, Adrian, everything's fine now."

"But…I was afraid that they'd take you away from me."

"I'm fine, honey. And I'm not going anywhere soon."

Draco turned away. He knew how Voldemort felt about his daughter, but he still didn't think it was fair. He had killed so many people, and he still gets to live. Not only that, but he gets to be happy.

But, he reminded himself that this made Adrian happy, and that would have to be enough.

"But, what will happen when they figure out how to reverse it?" she asked.

"That won't happen for a long time. You know what? It may never happen."

That made Draco think of Hermione. The verdict affected them as well. As soon as they found a way to fix whatever they had done, their union would be dissolved and they would be free of each other. But is that what he wanted?

This feeling was very strange. He felt connected to Hermione, not only his mind, but his soul, and his heart…he hadn't felt such a deep bond with anyone…since Shannon.

It was crazy, he knew, but it was wonderful at the same time. He even knew what she would say now. "Malfoy, calm down, think of Adrian." She could almost see her face as she spoke those words. The thought made him smile.

"Don't worry." Tom was now saying to her, "It's going to be scary sometimes, but you're a very brave girl. You're going to be fine." Then he did something that surprised him. He looked strait at him and said. "Draco will take care of you."

Tom hugged her one last time. "Adrian, can I have a minute alone please."

Reluctantly she agreed. "Ok father, I love you."

"I love you too Adrian." She left and the guard relocked the door.

Malfoy kept his face like firm as he approached the cell. He stood in front of his wife's killer and stared at him for a long time. "You killed Shannon. For that, I can never forgive you."

"I know. I'm not asking for your forgiveness."

"But," Draco continued as if Tom hadn't spoken, "You saved my daughters life." There was a long, heavy silence between the two men. "For that, I can never repay you."

Tom looked down. "I have something for you." He produced a small box from somewhere. He wasn't sure where it came from, but it didn't matter.

"I only hope it will help you. It will work when both you and Adrian touch it. Goodbye Mr. Malfoy."

"Goodbye Mr. Riddle." He took the box, turned, and left.

"Adrian, I'd like to show you something."

There was no reply from upstairs, but he knew she was listening. "Please? It'll only take a minute."

He heard her walk down the hall and saw her peek around the corner.

"You know, there's no reason to be afraid of me."

"Who says I'm afraid?"

He smiled and held up what Tom had given him the day before. It turned out to be a small, strange looking orb. He held it out to her. "I know you're curious."

She walked forward cautiously and reached out for it. The second she touched it they were taken to another place.

The sun was warm, but there was a cool breeze blowing on his face. The air smelled sweet, like—"dandelions." He whispered

For some reason he remembered that Shannon always loved dandelions. She let their yard fill with them. He found himself in a large field. Tall grasses grew along with the yellow flowers. A few yards away there was a blanket spread out on the ground. He remembered this place. But he couldn't really be here, this happened years ago. All of his confusion melted away when he saw her.

Shannon emerged from the woods at the end of the clearing. He gasped. She was so beautiful, even more than he remembered. Her long curls were pulled up into a loose bun, and tendrils fell down around her radiant face. Her eyes were bright blue, just like Adrian's.

She didn't see him right away. She walked along the grass barefooted, watching the ground and sniffing a dandelion. She looked up and smiled brightly. It had been so long since he had seen her smile, it made him want to cry.

She was running towards him now, calling his name. He wanted to run to her, but he was frozen. He only made it to the blanket before she caught up with him. "Oh, Draco." She said, hugging him close.

"Are you—" he murmured against her hair. "Are you really here?"

"Yes. I'm really here." She smiled again, and this time he couldn't hold back. Tears began to stream down his face.

"Don't cry, please." She whispered softly, kissing his damp cheeks. "This is no place for tears."

"I remember. This is where I—"

"Where you proposed to me. You know, I would have said yes no matter where you asked me, you didn't have to make it so perfect."

He smiled at that.

Suddenly her face grew sterner. "I have something important to tell you. I know what you want me to tell you to hold on to me. To miss me forever."

"I have. I've missed you every day. Shannon, I love you."

She hushed him gently. "And I love you." She held his face in her hands. "But you have to let me go. It's alright to miss me, but you can move on."

"I—I don't think I can."

"Yes you can. I know what's in your heart." She looked at him knowingly. "Lately things have changed, haven't they."

He automatically thought of Hermione. "Yes, they have."

Her face suddenly went serious. "But you have to remember one thing: this isn't over, not for either of you."

"What do you mean?" he asked, disturbed by her ominous warning.

"You have to protect her. No matter what." She kissed his cheek and smiled at him once more.

She released him and spun around. They found Adrian standing nearby, watching Shannon with great interest. She approached the girl and knelt down in front of her. "Hello Adrian. Do you remember me?"

Adrian said nothing.

"I only held you once, when you were a baby. Do you remember that?"

Adrian wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes tightly. She did remember, but she had always thought it was a dream…She slowly lost her composure. Her lip began to tremble and tears welled up in her cool blue eyes. "Mommy?"

Shannon pulled her small daughter into her arms and held her tight. "Oh my love," she said soothingly, "I've missed you."

Adrian continued to cry for a while in her mothers arms. Shannon finally pulled back to look at her. "You're dad will take care of you now. He loves you very much, you know that, right?"

She nodded. "I—I don't want you to go."

"I have to go, but I'll always be with you." She looked at Adrian and sighed. "You know, when Tom took me, I had just one thing with me. She slid one hand over

Adrian's, and a book appeared there. It was Adrian's only it was brand new."

"I liked one particular poem." Adrian looked at her, wide-eyed, and Shannon looked at Draco. "It's time to forgive him Adrian."

She hugged her one last time, and then kissed her on the cheek. Then she looked up at Draco. "It's time for me to go."

"No, please—"

She pulled him close and gave him one last kiss. "Take care of her, and remember what I said." She smiled at him, but even as she watched, her smile faded away.

The pair found themselves back in the living room. Adrian looked stunned. She took a few steps backwards and then ran upstairs.

Draco stayed still for a long time, trying to fight off tears. He felt something heavy in his hand. He found that the orb had been replaced with a ring. His wife's wedding ring.

The doorbell broke his train of thought. He pocketed the ring, dried his eyes and ran to the door.

Hermione stood at his door a long time before ringing the bell. While she waited, an owl swooped overhead and dropped a letter into her hands. On it, the name "Ms. Adrian Malfoy" was written in familiar green ink.

She rang the doorbell and heard a slight commotion before the door opened. She smiled at Draco. "I've got something for you." She said, and handed him the letter.

He looked at it for a moment. "It won't be easy for her, having been raised by him. I don't suppose we'll be able to keep it a secret." He looked down for a moment before he looked up and smiled. "So, what brings you by?"

"Well, I made a promise, and I intend to keep it. How's she doing?"

"She's fine. She's adjusting well…I think." He laughed, "I actually don't really know what I'm doing."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." She hesitated "Well, I guess I'll go. I'll stop by again later, if you'd like."

"I'd like that."

She took a few steps backwards. "Goodbye then."

Hesitantly he closed the door. She stopped, then ran back to the door. She had hardly knocked when he swung the door open. "You forgot something."

"What?"

Suddenly she kissed him. She threw her arms around his neck and drew herself close to him. For a few moments he returned it and wrapped his arms around her waist. They stood in the doorway for a few moments. Finally Hermione broke away and stood back.

She cleared her throat and straitened her clothes. "You," she said breathlessly, "You are very impulsive Mr. Malfoy."

"Oh, you're blaming that on me?"

"Well we have been taking on each others personality traits. I certainly would never have—"

"Hermione." He sighed, then leaned forward and kissed her again, short and sweetly. She fell silent. "You talk too much."

They looked at each other for a long time before Hermione cleared her throat again. She looked down, as if she was suddenly ashamed. "I just wanted you to know that I understand. I know how you felt about your wife, and I know how much it hurt you when she…when she…" she lost her voice for a second, and wrung her hands. "I just…I understand." She met his eyes hopefully.

Malfoy was silent, but she could see his struggle in his eyes.

She took his hand and squeezed it gently. "That's all I wanted you to know." She took a step back, intending to leave, but she didn't let go.

He looked at her blankly before he seemed to regain his focus. "Would you like to come in for some tea or something?"

Immediately she stopped and smiled. "I'd like that."

"There's just one thing I need to know." He said, returning her smile. "How long do they think it will take to cure this thing?"

"Oh," she said sarcastically. "it could be decades." She shrugged and feigned annoyance. "We'll just have to put up with each other until then."

He squeezed her hand firmly, and looked at her. "Well, that's alright with me."

The End

Ok, I thought the poem part was a little corny, but other than that is pretty good, right?


End file.
